A portable device, such as a mobile phone or computer device, may utilize a large amount of power to display a high-quality, full color image at 60 Hz. Generally, display technologies either directly generate various colors, such as an OLED display, or use white light through a gating structure, such as an LCD display underneath a color element or color filter, to generate an image. An exception is DLP projection displays that generate various colors utilizing a moving color wheel and fast moving mirrors. However, this display technology uses a 540 Hz refresh rate of cycles per color to avoid color breakup, which appears as image distortion. LCD displays that refresh at the traditional 60 Hz do not have the response time to operate at such high refresh rates. Field sequential color displays have advantages over traditional LCD displays, or other gated display technologies. However, power consumption can be much greater for high frame rates on the order of 350 Hz to avoid color break-up, which may still appear anyway when caused by motion during color rendering. Although field sequential panels can operate down to 180 Hz with an RGB sequence, better display quality is attained in a range of 240 Hz to 360 Hz.